Victime du destin
by Saphyr
Summary: Hermione, la puissante et talentueuse sorcière, se fait enlever par Voldemort. Celui ci désigne un de ses plus fidèles disciples pour la garder et la torturer, qui n'est autre que ... Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prisonnière

_Bonjour à tous, alors voilà je me lance, je publie ma première fanfiction. J'aimerais bien savoir vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, sur ce premier chapitre. J'accepte tout, tant que c'est constructif ! ;) (bon si c'est positif, c'est mieux ^^) Je suis débutante donc mon histoire ne sera pas très très originale, mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ! :) Elle met en scène deux de mes personnages favoris : Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

« C'est un véritable cauchemar. Quand est- ce que cela va se terminer ? Déjà deux semaines que je suis ici. Enfermée. Prisonnière. L'écriture est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour brider ma peur, y voir un peu plus clair. »

Elle referma son journal d'un coup sec. Déjà deux semaines ? Elle-même avait du mal à y croire. Elle se souvenait très bien du jour où tout avait commencé.

Un jour comme un autre, Hermione Granger lisait. Elle était plongée dans une passionnante histoire sur les vampires. Elle apprenait tout un tas de choses surprenantes sur ces adorables pers... buveurs de sang. En fait, elle n'apprenait rien du tout, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était la guerre. Enfin, guerre était un mot bien faible. C'était l'anarchie, la fin du monde, the end of the end etc... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait tout juste de faire son grand retour. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et avait carrément fait une annonce à la télé pour demander à ses fidèles mangemorts de le rejoindre. Il avait également proclamé que tout ceux qui se rallieraient à sa cause seraient épargnés de sa vengeance ainsi que leur famille. Les autres … et bien ils seraient victimes de sa colère noire. Forcément, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Non, tout le monde était paniqué, au point de vouloir s'enfuir à tout prix. Les cheminées étaient toutes bloquées, le prix des portoloins avait augmenté de manière inimaginable. Le lieu le plus sécurisé était encore Poudlard. C'est pourquoi Hermione, Ron, Ginny et bien sûr Harry étaient restés. Mais il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi Voldemort était en train de construire une gigantesque armée formée de créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres : des ogres, des golems, mais aussi des vampires … Créatures oubliées de tous, les sorciers avaient appris depuis peu qu'elles existaient réellement. En effet, on avait toujours cru que ce n'était que des légendes inventées par des humains pour se faire peur. On appris ainsi que les vampires avaient été isolés sur une île lointaine par de grands sorciers, car ils avaient failli exterminer la race humaine. Personne ne se souvenaient d'eux car les sorciers avaient ensuite effacé la mémoire de tout le monde. Mais le dernier de ces sorciers, sur le point de mourir, avait voulu prévenir le monde magique de « ce potentiel danger ». Il avait légué ses vieux manuscrits qui renfermaient tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur les vampires au cours de sa vie au Ministère magique. Le gouvernement avait ensuite publié de nombreux livres pour prévenir la population contre les vampires. C'était un de ces livres qu'Hermione était en train de lire. Enfin, d'essayer de lire. En ayant marre de ne pouvant rien faire, elle avait décidé de se cultiver un maximum sur ses futurs ennemis. Après tout, l'intelligence peut te sauver la vie, se dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte. Hermione sauta sur sa baguette, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau. Elle stoppa net en reconnaissant Harry :

-Mais …

Celui ci ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase :

-Hermione ! Nous sommes attaqués ! Les professeurs viennent de donner l'alerte, les mangemorts attaquent Poudlard, hurla t-il.

La jeune fille courut vers un tiroir qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment. Elle en sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre peu ragoûtant.

-J'en étais sûre Harry ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent ! J'avais préparé ce Polynectar depuis un bout de temps !

Harry, voyant qu'Hermione allait avaler la mixture, lui prit le bras :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce truc ?

-Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre tes cours Harry, dit Hermione d'un air supérieur. Cette potion va me transformer en … toi !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu l'a dis toi même, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont, tu ne vas pas te transformer en moi, ils vont tous te courir après !

-C'est justement ça que je veux Harry. Que tu aies une chance de te sauver et de trouver la position des objets qui permettront de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Ta vie vaut beaucoup plus que la mienne.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Hermione avalait le breuvage en se pinçant le nez.

-Noooooooon ! hurla le jeune homme.

Mais c'était trop tard, les traits du visage et du corps d'Hermione devenaient flous, sa peau s'étira et, avec un cri de douleur, elle se transforma en un parfait clone de Harry Potter. Elle sortit des lunettes conformes à celles de Harry et les posa sur son nez.

Le jeune sorcier regarda son jumeau, avec une furieuse envie de le cogner. Il n'en eût pas le loisir car une explosion souffla la porte. Les deux Harry Potter sursautèrent, et coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent. Des sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre et enflammèrent tous les précieux bouquins d'Hermione. Celle ci se retourna et en eut la larme à l'œil. Tous ces ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier ! Ils vont le regretter, se promit-elle. Elle sortit de sa chambre par la porte cachée au fond de son placard. Mais elle s'aperçut soudain qu'Harry n'était pas derrière elle. Par Merlin, elle était pourtant sûre qu'il la suivait ! Elle espérait qu'il aurait l'intelligence de passer par la trappe sous le lit, qu'elle lui avait montré la veille, en espérant qu'il en ai eu le temps, ce qui était peu probable vu la soudaineté de l'attaque. Elle courait maintenant dans le couloir, curieusement vide. Elle entendait des cris au loin, mais elle ne voyait personne. Son cœur commençait à réduire ses furieux battements quand soudain, elle vit une gerbe de feu se diriger droit sur elle. Vive comme l'éclair, elle incanta un bouclier d'eau qui éteignit la flamme destructrice. Elle chercha son adversaire mais, malin, il s'était caché. Elle continua sa course folle à travers le château en évitant les multiples sorts que lui envoyait son ennemi derrière elle. Elle contre-attaquait mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas facile de viser juste si elle ne voulait pas se prendre un mur en pleine figure. Essoufflée, elle déboula en plein milieu d'une grande salle, curieusement inconnue. Tous les mangemorts présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers elle. Avec sa chance légendaire, elle était tombée sur un super nid de mangemorts qui se concertaient pour savoir à quel endroit attaquer le château, à quel endroit on pourrait tuer le plus de personnes, enfin bref, un tas de trucs de mangemorts. Hermione retint un rire nerveux : ces idiots n'avaient pas encore compris que l'alerte avait été donnée dans tout Poudlard et que certains de leurs compagnons avaient déjà commencé la bataille sans eux. Ils étaient coordonnés dis donc !

-Il est là ! On s'en fout des autres, concentrez vous sur Harry Potter, hurla celui qui semblait être le chef, en pointant sa baguette vers « Harry ».

Oooooooups ! Pas discret-discret comme arrivée ! Hermione repartit aussitôt en sens inverse.

Mais ses assaillants, avec un cri de victoire, la suivirent en lui lançant divers sorts. Elle en évita un de justesse qui fit fondre l'armure qui avait le malheur de se trouver là. Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Elle se mit à courir plus vite, consciente que ses ennemis se rapprochaient petit à petit. Sauf que cette fois, c'était 6 fois plus de sorts qu'elle devait éviter. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, vu les notes en sport qu'Harry avait eut ce dernier trimestre. Déjà son souffle manquait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas être touchée par tous les pièges que ses ennemis lui tendaient. Tout à coup, elle se prit les pieds dans le filet de pêche qu'avait fait apparaître un Mangemort. Elle s'étala de tout son long et essaya de se relever maladroitement. Mais c'était trop tard, les hommes masqués se jetèrent tous sur elle et lui lancèrent des Stupéfix. Le corps d'Harry se figea. « C'est pas vrai, se dit-elle, je me suis faite avoir par un filet de pêche. La honte ! Une anecdote de plus à raconter à mes enfants plus tard … Enfin, si je m'en sort vivante. » Bien sûr, elle avait eût la merveilleuse idée de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle avait été touchée par le sort, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Une voix hurla à son oreille, et elle aurait sursauté si elle n'en eut pas été incapable.

-On l'a eu ! Qui a lancé ce magnifique sort qui a fait apparaître ce magnifique filet de pêche ?

-C'est moi, répondis une voix traînante.

Hermione reconnut tout de suite Lucius Malefoy. Génial, manquait plus que lui !

-Tu seras récompensé comme il le faut par le Sombre Seigneur, intervins une femme, d'un ton sans joie.

Hermione se sentit traînée par les mangemorts Elle devinait qu'il passait par le plus grand nombre de couloirs pour montrer leur « prise » exceptionnelle.

A chaque salle dans laquelle ils passaient, Hermione pouvait presque voir le désespoir et la déception sur les visages des sorciers de Poudlard. Les combats cessaient immédiatement (elle le savait car il y avait subitement un silence de mort). Comme si Harry était le seul à pouvoir encore les sauver et que le voir ainsi, figé dans une position grotesque, leur enlevait tout espoir de triompher. Les partisans de Voldemort en profitaient librement pour infliger des Doloris à ceux qui avaient blessés ou tués l'un des leurs. Hermione espérait, non priait de toute son âme pour qu' Harry n'intervienne pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un héros, surtout qu'il serait inutile et que cela n'allongerait pas leur espérance de vie, tout au contraire. Après un dernier cri de victoire et un dernier Doloris, les mangemorts qui l'avaient capturée transplanèrent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bien sûr, si Harry n'était pas intervenu, il y avait une raison. Après l'explosion de la porte, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de suivre Hermione, mais malheureusement, un sort gluant s'était collé a son pied, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait perdu de précieuses secondes à trouver la formule pour l'enlever. Comme quoi, écouter en cours pouvait s'avérer être utile de temps en temps !

Il eût juste le temps de se cacher derrière le grand lit qu'il entendit des voix de mangemorts qui lui hurlaient de se rendre, qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. La bonne blague ! C'est sûr que des partisans de Voldemort, qui masquaient leurs visages, qui avaient fait exploser la porte de la chambre après être rentré en criant dans le château et en saccageant tout ce qui s'y trouvait (les objets ET les personnes) étaient sûrement là pour parler Quidditch avec lui. Il faudrait peut être leur rappeler qu'Harry avait 17 ans. Les mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce à moitié détruite et commencèrent à passer au peigne fin les affaires d'Hermione. Non mais ils pensent trouver quoi ? Se dit Harry. Un objet qui indique où je me trouve précisément ? N'importe quoi !

Tandis que les mangemorts continuaient leurs recherches et fouillaient maintenant dans les sous vêtements d'Hermione, Harry essayait de se concentrer et de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un embryon d'idée pour se sortir de là. Mais c'est vrai qu'à plat ventre par terre, et avec des psychopathes qui ricanaient sadiquement devant les petites culottes rouges à nounours d'Hermione, c'était pas facile-facile. Son regard se tourna alors vers un poignée en cuivre qui sortait du sol. … Qui sortait du sol ? Non, en fait, c'était la poignée d'une trappe. Mais oui, la trappe ! Quel imbécile ! Hermione la lui avait montré hier, mais il était tellement plus concentré sur le SMS coquin que lui avait envoyé Ginny qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Mais il savait qu'elle menait dans un sous-sol de secours qu'Hermione avait aménagé exprès avec vivres, lumière et .. livres. Harry tendit la main vers la poignée mais suspendit son geste en pensant qu'il allait faire un bruit d'enfer pour arriver à ouvrir la trappe. Heureusement, à ce moment là, de nouveaux mangemorts débarquèrent avec leur discrétion habituelle dans la chambre, à la grande joie d'Harry, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la trappe. Enfin, d'essayer. Car malgré tous ses efforts, la trappe ne se soulevait pas ne serait-ce que d'un tout petit millimètre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Puis il se souvint brusquement qu'Hermione avait posé un sort et qu'il fallait dire un mot de passe à voix haute. Mais bien sûr, il n'avais pas écouté. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté ? Il décida alors de dire à haute voix tout ce qui lui passait par la tête :

-Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! Ginny ! chuchota t-il avec les mots de passe qui lui semblaient les plus pertinents. Livre ! Étudier ! Heu .. Magie ! Dumbledore !

Mais apparemment Hermione avait décidé de mettre un mot de passe bien ardu car il avait déjà fini de dire son stock de mots. Sans s'en rendre compte et dans tout son énervement et son malheur, Harry avait haussé légèrement le ton de sa voix. Un des mangemorts s'arrêta net dans sa contemplation d'un des soutiens gorges d'Hermione, tout en satin noir, qu'elle avait dû payer bonbon :

-Hé les gars ! Vous avez pas entendu un bruit ?

Les autres stoppèrent net dans leurs activités et tendirent l'oreille. Harry s'était tu bien sûr, devenant tout rouge pour s'empêcher de respirer. La sueur perlait à son front.

-Heu... ta dû rêver, moi j'entends rien du tout, ricana l'un des hommes masqués.

L'autre regarda la chambre d'un air suspicieux et darda un regard meurtrier à celui qui se moquait de lui.

-Je suis sûr que j'ai entendu quelque chose, alors si sa vous dérange pas trop, je vais jeter un sort d'Intrusion, juste pour être sûr que y'a pas quelqu'un.

-Ouais, avoue que t'aimerais bien que ce soit la sorcière qui porte ça, hein ? Se moqua l'un des mangemorts en lui prenant le soutien-gorge des mains.

Harry avait failli s'étouffer. Quoi ? Il allait jeter un sort d'Intrusion ? C'était la fin cette fois. Il était pratiquement sûr d'être repéré. Il allait se faire avoir à cause d'un mot de passe. Il ferma les yeux, attendant avec résignation son sort, se maudissant pour la cent millième fois au moins de son manque d'écoute avec Hermione.

Le Mangemort brandit sa baguette :

-Revelo Intrusi !

Une poussière rouge s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea droit derrière le lit, où était caché Harry.

-Ah, je vous l'avait dit !

Les mangemorts commencèrent à s'avancer prudemment. Harry, qui trouvait que la mort mettait du temps à arriver, entrouvrit un œil. Tout compte fait, il allait se défendre comme il le pouvait pour causer le plus de pertes possibles parmi ses adversaires. Il allait se relever et pousser un cri de rage pour (tenter) d'effrayer ses ennemis quand, soudain, il vit les pieds des hommes se stopper.

-Ma Marque me brûle !

-Moi aussi ! C'est le signal !

-Ils ont trouvé Harry Potter, on s'en va les gars !

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eût le temps de comprendre, ils transplanèrent et ne laissèrent que la chambre à moitié détruite avec un tas de sous vêtements qui traînait. Harry se leva. Génial, ils ont trouvé Harry Potter, enfin tranqu... Une seconde. C'était lui Harry Potter ! Et il était encore là, (vivant), en train de remettre ses lunettes comme il faut et d'essayer de respirer normalement. Alors … Il sentit son cœur faire un bond et failli s'évanouir quand la vérité apparut : C'est Hermione qui avait été enlevée.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ils avaient transplanés une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'arriver à destination pour éviter qu'on ne les suive. Comme si on pouvait être assez fou pour ça ! Se dit Hermione.

-C'est qu'il pèse son poids le balafré ! Répliqua l'un des mangemorts en posant durement « Harry » au sol. Toi là, aide moi !

Hermione se serait presque vexée à propos de la remarque sur son poids mais elle se souvint qu'elle « était » Harry. D'ailleurs, en parlant du Polynectar … L'heure étant bientôt écoulée, il allait cesser de faire son effet dans peu de temps. Elle redoutait la réaction de ses ennemis qui allaient être sûrement extrêmement déçus d'avoir sur les bras la petite Sang de Bourbe que le Seigneur détestait tant à la place du grand Harry Potter. Elle allait sûrement être torturée à mort ou même tuée tout de suite, à vrai dire sa l'arrangerait de ne pas avoir à souffrir le martyr pendant des jours.. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait surtout pas rater la tête que ces salauds allaient faire quand ils découvriraient la supercherie. Elle se sentie soulevée, un des mangemorts lui tenaient les bras et un autre les pieds. Le Stupéfix allait bientôt cesser de faire effet, elle sentait déjà ses muscles qui se relâchaient. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux : quitte à être enfermée ici, mieux valait qu'elle ai quelques infos sur sa prison. Au prix d'un énorme effort, elle réussit à soulever ses paupières : une lueur vive l'éblouit à moitié. Elle regarda autour d'elle (autant qu'on le peut quand on est transportée par deux mangemorts comme un sac à patates) et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était … dans un immense jardin ! Oui, deux hommes encapuchonnés de noir l'emmenait vers une espèce de château en traversant un jardin coloré et si grand qu'on aurait dit un champ. Le contraste était assez … surprenant. Voldemort aimait donc les fleurs et les petits papillons ? Intéressant. Elle imaginait plutôt un endroit petit et qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Et plutôt lugubre aussi. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore entrée dans le « château ». On pouvait toujours avoir des surprises. L'un des hommes se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux :

-Ah ben enfin ! T'es pas très résistant toi ! Prépare toi à entrer en enfer ! Je me demande ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va te faire subir ? Avada Kedavra ? Mmmmmh, non, trop rapide. Des Doloris à longueur de journée alors ? Trop basique. Peut être que …

-Tais toi Igor, tu me fatigues avec tes conneries. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est pas toi qui aura la récompense.

Un des mangemorts s'approcha et retira sa capuche. De longs cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Hermione reconnut Lucius, qui se vantait ouvertement d'avoir attrapé « Harry ». Attends un peu mon coco, tu vas moins rire quand tu verras qui je suis réellement, se dit Hermione en « s'amusant » à l'avance.

Le champ fut traversé, et ils s'approchèrent de la bâtisse. Un des mangemorts s'avança vers la lourde porte en chêne brun et pointa sa baguette. Hermione sursauta. Un immense serpent, qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant, se dirigeai droit sur l'homme. Celui ci tremblait, essayant malgré tout de cacher sa peur. Le reptile s'enroula autour de son cou. Il va le tuer, se dit Hermione en frissonnant, sans savoir si ça la dégoûtait ou si elle pouvait se réjouir. Mais le serpent se contenta d'approcher sa gueule près de la main de son prisonnier et, vivement, la mordit. Puis, il repartit d'où il était venu. Un long sifflement résonna, qui fit sursauter la moitié des mangemorts, pas très à l'aise apparemment. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce et ils entrèrent. C'était … sombre. Murs noirs, tapis noirs, plafond noir. Très original. C'était aussi très vaste. On pourrait y faire entrer une armée, pensa Hermione. Elle devint blême en songeant que c'était peut être ce que comptait faire Voldemort. Il n'y avait presque pas de décorations, à part de monstrueux tableaux et des statues qui représentaient … Heeeeu … Des gens. Pas très connus car Hermione, qui avait pourtant acquis un savoir extraordinaire, n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. De plus, c'étaient des tableaux moldus, car ils ne s'animaient pas sur son passage.

Ils descendirent des tas d'escaliers, tournant à droite, puis à gauche. Hermione essaya de se repérer pour une future évasion mais elle se perdit vite dans les directions. Mais c'était pas un château c'était un labyrinthe ! Ils arrivèrent à destination : une cellule aux barreaux rongés par le temps, juste quand le Stupéfix s'évanouissait. Ils jetèrent « Harry » de toutes leurs forces, et Hermione s'étala pas très gracieusement sur un sol dur et froid.

-J'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici, ricana Lucius. Enfin, ne rêvez pas, je ne pense pas que vous allez y rester bien longtemps. Je cours voir le Seigneur qui s'occupera personnellement de votre cas. Sur ce, Potter, faites un petit coucou de ma part à vos parents quand vous les verrez, conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil sournois.

Connard ! Je sais de qui tiens Draco maintenant ..

Les Mangemorts l'abandonnèrent dans sa petite prison. Elle inspecta le lieu où elle allait sûrement passer la nuit et plein d'agréables heures en perspective. Un minuscule lit où elle n'était même pas sûre de rentrer, avec une couverture tellement mitée qu'on se demandait si c'était réellement une couverture ou .. un mouchoir. Et puis … C'était tout. Génial. Elle s'avança vers les barreaux et se demanda d'où venait la lumière, car les prisons devaient bien être au moins 10 mètres en dessous de la surface, vu tous les escaliers qu'ils avaient descendus. En fait, c'était une petite bougie posée à même le sol qui éclairait vaguement autour d'elle.

Hermione tira, poussa sur les barreaux, tapa sur les murs, chercha dans son cerveau brillant une quelconque idée pour se sortir de cette situation qui allait sûrement lui coûter la vie. Petit problème, elle n'en avait pas une. Abattue, elle s'allongea dans ce qui lui servait de lit pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Quelques minutes après, elle sentit ses cheveux pousser, son corps rétrécir, et jeta ses lunettes. Elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, tant de froid que de peur. Qu'allait-il se passer quand ils la découvrirait ? Elle pria pour ne pas souffrir avant de mourir. Connaissant Voldemort, elle pria en fait pour ne pas TROP souffrir avant de mourir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demanda ce que faisait Harry et les autres: cherchait-ils à la retrouver ? Elle espérait surtout qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de détruire Voldemort. Enfin, le moyen, il l'avait : les Horcruxes. Mais ils leur manquait le plus important : où elles étaient cachées. La jeune sorcière se tourna et se retourna dans son lit qui était sûrement le plus inconfortable qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil rempli de cauchemars.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Impossible de savoir l'heure. Elle sentit tout à coup une odeur âcre monter jusqu'à elle, et elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait déposé un plateau bleu où était posé une sorte de bouillie et un verre d'eau. Elle prit la bouillie, la renifla, observa sa couleur, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça pour simplifier la tâche à ses ennemis, qui avaient très bien pu empoisonner la nourriture. Néanmoins, elle avait très soif. Elle avait pleuré durant la nuit, et elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle tendit la main vers le verre, pesant le pour et le contre. Oh et puis merde ! De toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir, alors autant le faire sans avoir soif. Elle avala la boisson d'un trait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si elle devait ou non manger l'infâme truc dans l'assiette qu'elle entendit des pas lourds résonner.

Elle respira un grand coup et entendit la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle, le dénommé Igor, la regarda avec des yeux ronds, en jetant dans la pièce des coups d'oeil d'un air affolé (et Hermione le comprenait, il avait de quoi être angoissé). Le Mangemort ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux Harry Potter, arrêté par un Stupéfix. A la place, il trouvait une jeune femme avec de grandes cernes. Puis il la reconnut : Hermione Granger, la célèbre amie d'Harry Potter ! Il l'agrippa par le poignet et la tira violemment vers lui.

-Tu vas regretter d'être venue au monde toi !

Il la traîna dans les escaliers et les couloirs, refaisant le chemin inverse de la veille. Puis, Hermione reconnut l'immense hall d'entrée et ils prirent sur la gauche. Le Mangemort la poussa dans une petite salle faiblement éclairée. Il pointa le doigt vers une malle posée au centre ornée de motifs magiques.

-Changes-toi !

Hermione fut surprise, mais n'en montra rien. Elle avait quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle ouvrit la malle et prit la seule robe qu'elle contenait, ornée d'un serpent. Voyant que le Mangemort n'allait pas se tourner pour lui laisser une certaine intimité, elle se tourna et enleva son ancienne robe. Elle était en sous-vêtements et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui la matait ouvertement. Super, en plus d'être pas très fut-fut, ils étaient pervers ! Elle se hâta d'enfiler l'horreur avec le serpent dessus.

Igor lui laissa limite le temps de poser son ancien habit qu'il l'entraînait de plus belle à travers les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte imposante, avec un œil gravé dessus. Enfin, il n'était pas si gravé que ça car il se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, observant curieusement Hermione et Igor.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était une salle immense, avec une tapis rouge déroulé au milieu, seule tache de couleur. Elle ne distinguait même pas le fond tellement que la pièce était vaste. Igor l'agrippa et la força à avancer. Ils marchaient doucement sur le tapis rouge, et, tout autour d'eux, les Mangemorts les observaient. La plupart d'entre eux s'étouffèrent à moitié quand ils virent que Harry avait subitement les cheveux longs et pour la plupart, ils reconnurent Hermione. Malgré tout, aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot et un silence de mort régnait. La jeune sorcière jubilait intérieurement au fur et à mesure de sa progression quand elle voyait les têtes ahuries des partisans de Voldemort. Elle voyait aussi la peur, car les Mangemorts redoutaient les crises de colère de leur maître. Et là, ils sentaient qu'il allait y en avoir une très très grosse. Hermione eût nettement moins envie de rigoler quand, de plus en plus net, apparut un trône noir magnifiquement sculpté, et debout, à côté, un homme au crâne chauve, de dos. Voldemort.

Son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Il rigolait. Hermione doutait de sa capacité à continuer quand il allait se retourner.

-Enfin, enfin, Harry. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Enfin, tu es là. Le seul qui ai résisté à un sort de la mort, le seul qui ai réussi à presque m'anéantir. Mais, je suis de retour !

Hermione tremblait de tout son corps maintenant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait mourir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait son discours :

-Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à t'anéantir Harry Potter, comme tu la fait pour moi. Je veux que tu me supplies à genoux pour que je t'épargnes. Mais d'abord, je veux voir la peur dans tes yeux...

Et il se retourna. Il vit bien de la peur mais pas dans les yeux de celui qu'il espérait.

Hermione déglutit devant ce visage tant redouté. Elle l'avais tant de fois vu dans ses cauchemars qu'elle se mit à pleurer tant la terreur qui la submergeait était intense. Voldemort la regarda fixement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas tout à fait. Il respira bruyamment par la fente qui lui servait de nez et hurla, sans que personne ne s'y attende :

-LUCIUS !

Ce jour-là, beaucoup de Mangemorts faillirent mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Lucius entra dans la salle par une petite porte qu' Hermione n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Il s'avança majestueusement, en ne quittant pas son Seigneur des yeux :

-Mon Maître, à votre service. Avec mon adresse légendaire, j'ai ainsi capturé Harry Potter et vous l'ai livré, comme demandé, Ô grand Seigneur.

Voldemort ne s'encombra pas de paroles inutiles et leva sa baguette. A l'aide d'un sort puissant, il fit surgir des plantes de la terre qui attrapèrent Lucius et le soulevèrent pas très délicatement.

-Regarde Lucius, fit-il de sa voix sifflante en montrant Hermione. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison. Est-ce que je me trompe ou cette chose que j'ai devant moi n'est pas Harry Potter ?

Le Mangemort leva enfin les yeux vers Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher, à travers ses larmes de lui adresser un petit sourire de victoire. Diverses émotions passèrent sur son visage, allant de l'incompréhension à la peur la plus totale.

-No... Non, mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas Harry Potter. Cette Sang de Bourbe a dû prendre du Polynectar et se faire passer pour lui.

Voldemort baissa sa baguette et le Mangemort atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-Biiiiiiiiien. Tu t'es trompé. Et lourdement. Cela ne te sera pas pardonné. Endoloris !

Lucius se tordit de douleur. Du sang coulait de son nez, de sa bouche, de ses oreilles.

Hermione baissa les yeux tant le spectacle était horrible. Au bout d'une demie douzaine d'Endoloris, Lucius ne bougeait plus. Le Seigneur s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et ordonna:

-Lèves toi !

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Lucius parvint à se relever, mais il tenait à peine debout.

-Je ne vais pas te faire mourir, c'est une sentence trop douce pour ton erreur.

-Me.. Merci mon Seigneur.

Voldemort pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté, et se tourna soudainement vers Hermione.

-Quant à toi … Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une Sang de Bourbe ? Néanmoins, on m'a dit que tu étais extrêmement intelligente.. Comment se fais t-il qu'une Sang Impure ait des qualités ?

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Hermione sentit qu'elle allait vomir.

-Nous allons faire un petit jeu.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis, s'avança vers l'un des Mangemorts qui pâlit furieusement. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme courut presque et revint avec une épée. Il la remit à son maître en s'inclinant profondément.

Lord Voldemort caressa le manche qui était orné d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de la lame. Il la tendit vers Hermione et celle ci vit avec horreur l'épée s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

Elle hurla tant la douleur était immense. Elle glissa au sol, incapable d'arriver à enlever l'arme de son corps. Elle sentait qu'elle s'évanouissait mais le Seigneur lui lança un sort Revivus, qui prolongea sa souffrance. Ainsi, c'était comme sa qu'elle allait mourir … Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit sombrer malgré les sorts que lui lançait Voldemort pour la « maintenir en vie ». Tout à coup, il retira la lame pleine de sang. Avec son doigt, il en prit un peu et le porta à ses lèvres. Les Mangemorts furent pris d'un sursaut de dégoût. Maisque faisait-il ? Souiller sa bouche avec du sang Impur !

Voldemort, qui semblait être entré dans une sorte de transe, se tourna vers ses partisans :

-Emmenez la. Gardez la prisonnière dans une chambre. Elle pourra peut être me servir malgré tout. Essayez de la soigner, avec des sorts, ou n'importe comment. Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, brûlez la et faites comme vous avez l'habitude de faire.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Drago

_Bonjour à tous ! Je met en ligne le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction Victime du destin ! Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, mais ayant mon oral de TPE et mon bac blanc à réviser, je n'ai pas bien eu le temps d'écrire ...__ J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira, et n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à poster des reviews pr me donner vos avis (constructifs), car cela me motive vraiment à continuer d'écrire ... __Eiweane : Merci pour ta review, je n'ai pas pu y répondre tout de suite, vu que c'est une review "anonyme" ^^._

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! :)_

Elle avait repris conscience au bout d'une semaine. Les Mangemorts qui l'avaient soignée ni connaissait rien, mais alors strictement rien en médecine. Ils s'étaient contentés de lancer des sorts au petit bonheur la chance sur sa blessure, ce qui l'avait plus infectée qu'autre chose. Malgré les nombreux soins, Hermione était en train de mourir.

Et un jour, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas compris pas ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas morte ? Il faut dire qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, à part de quelques images d'hommes et de femmes qui se penchait sur elle. Puis, tout lui était revenu en mémoire : les Mangemorts qui l'avaient capturée, sa nuit dans la prison, Voldemort, et l'épée qu'il lui avait enfoncée dans le ventre. A ce souvenir, elle avait touchée en vitesse l'endroit de sa blessure, non sans une certaine appréhension. A sa grande surprise, elle n'avait rien. Sa peau était normale, aucune trace de cicatrice quelconque.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'elle était ici, s'y elle en croyait le calendrier magique qui changeait automatiquement la date avec une petite musique joyeuse (et qui faisait aussi horloge, et station météo). Elle s'était réveillée dans une pièce spacieuse, éclairée. Elle aurait pu apprécier la beauté et la finesse de la décoration si elle n'était pas prisonnière : des murs rose pâle, un parquet beige, un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau en chêne, et une petite pièce attenante, avec une douche et un toilette. Exactement ses goûts. Assez sobre mais élégant. Elle avait trouvé dans un des tiroirs du bureau, un calepin poussiéreux et des stylos. Alors, tous les jours, elle décrivait ce qu'elle ressentait, pour y voir un peu plus clair. Elle racontait aussi ses longues journées sauf … qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter. En effet, elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois de sa « chambre ». Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient : quand elle se réveillait, son petit déjeuner était dans la pièce. Il était assez copieux d'ailleurs. A midi, pareil. Sauf qu'un Mangemort transplanait et repartait aussi vite. Dans un premier temps, elle avait tenté de leur parler, pour connaître la vérité : Pourquoi était-elle en vie ? Elle était sûre d'être passée très très près de la mort, et soudain, elle s'était réveillée, avec sa blessure complètement guérie. Un miracle ? Elle ne croyais pas trop aux anges descendus du ciel. Mais que lui voulait donc Voldemort ? Oui, parce que, pour la garder dans une jolie chambre, avec repas compris, il devait y avoir une bonne explication. Malheureusement, elle n'apprit rien auprès des Mangemorts, qui se contentait de l'ignorer superbement. Elle fut donc lassée d'essayer tous les jours, sans succès, d'attirer leur attention, et se contenta de rester calme, se rendant bien compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être toujours en vie.

« C'est un véritable cauchemar. Quand est- ce que cela va se terminer ? Déjà deux semaines que je suis ici. Enfermée. Prisonnière. L'écriture est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour brider ma peur, y voir un peu plus clair. »

En ce dimanche de début de mars, Hermione finissait d'écrire dans son journal. Elle n'en pouvait plus .. Toute cette solitude commençait à lui peser. Ces amis lui manquaient tellement .. Ron et sa bonne humeur, Harry et ses problèmes, Ginny et sa vision de la vie tellement .. originale. Et surtout, elle s'ennuyait à mourir ici ! Toute la journée, elle se penchait vers la fenêtre et observait les petites fleurs que le vent courbait, le soleil qui illuminait la pièce, déjà si présent en cette fin d'hiver. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour avoir un bon gros livre ! Elle se déplaça machinalement vers la porte qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir pour la 150ème fois. Toujours, elle était fermée. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en même temps, ils n'allaient pas la laisser gambader dans le manoir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Le calendrier chanta de sa petite voix aiguë :

- Il est 19H !

Ah, un Mangemort ne va pas tarder à transplaner, se dit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le craquement se fit entendre. Hermione observa attentivement le nouveau venu. Bizarre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Grand, cheveux d'un noir de jais, il devait avoir environ le même âge qu'elle. Dire qu'il allait passer toute sa vie à servir Voldemort ! Habituellement, c'était toujours les mêmes hommes qui lui apportait son repas. Celui ci semblait un peu perdu, jetant des coups d'œil dans toute la pièce, quand il aperçut Hermione. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête et posa le plateau repas. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand la jeune sorcière décida de tenter sa chance d'en savoir plus, sachant que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt.

- C'est à quoi ? Dit-elle en montrant le bol de soupe sur le plateau.

Le Mangemort se figea.

- Pardon ?

- Le truc que tu viens de m'apporter, ya quoi dedans ?

- Aucune idée. C'est pas moi qui cuisines.

-Ah.

Le jeune sorcier l'observa, méfiant.

-Pourquoi t'es prisonnière ?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il sortait d'où lui ? Il ne savait pas que c'était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et que, même pour cela, elle aurait déjà dû être morte à l'heure qu'il était ? Elle était célèbre quand même !

-Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Heeeeu .. Non, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom mais pourquoi tu es enfermée ici. Pour-quoi toi être en-fer-mée i-ci, Répéta t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 2 ans.

-Merci, je ne suis pas débile, répondit la savante sorcière, excédée. Je t'ai dis que j'étais Hermione Granger .. Tu sais la meilleure amie d' Harry Potter.

-Aaaaah. C'est toi. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de te parler normalement. Les ordres ont été très clairs.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

-Je sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu. Je suis arrivé il y a une semaine et je débute.

-Tu débutes ? On dirait que tu parles d'une carrière, d'un métier ! Ricana t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, répliqua Hermione. D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne a le droit de me parler ? C'est une loi universelle ici ou bien elle est valable uniquement pour moi ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'ai cru savoir que tu étais très importante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'où tes bonnes conditions de vie, lança t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à travers la pièce. Bon allez, c'est pas tout, mais faut que j'y aille. A plus !

-Attends, cria Hermione. C'est injuste, tu connais mon prénom mais je ne connais pas le tien ..

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme lui dit :

-Esteban.

Et il transplana.

Hermione retint un fou rire nerveux. Elle avait rêvé où il lui avait dit « à plus ! » et son prénom ? Comme s'ils étaient dans un contexte propice à se revoir et à se parler ! Esteban n'avait pas trop l'air de se rendre compte où il avait mis les pieds. Il lui avait parlé sans aucune peur des sanctions. Il allait vite déchanter .. Hermione espérait tout de même qu'il ne se fasse pas punir tout de suite, et surtout, qu'il allait revenir la voir : elle aurait au moins une sorte d'allié dans ce maudit château.

Elle se remémora ses paroles : oui, il avait bien affirmé qu'elle allait être utile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres .. Cette ordure voulait sûrement la garder pour attirer Harry en lui faisant du chantage. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'Harry céderait. Non, non, non, ne pas y penser. Elle s'installa sur son lit avec le plateau repas et dîna.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher (à 20H, vu qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire), elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, n'ayant plus du tout envie de somnoler.

Elle vit un Mangemort qu'elle connaissait entrer. C'était Igor. Sa y est … Je vais mourir, c'est l'heure, pensa Hermione.

Igor s'approcha d'elle :

- Salut ma belle. Je t'apporte un peu de compagnie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. De la compagnie ? Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus d'horreur quand elle vit arriver le nouveau venu. Drago Malefoy.

- C'est une blague ?

Drago s'avança. Il avait gardé la même tête : cheveux blonds, petit menton arrogant, mais il avait grandi et s'était étoffé au niveau des épaules. Il paraissait fatigué et nerveux.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Fit Igor avec un sourire sadique.

- Ben tu sais bien, elle était à Poudlard, répliqua Drago, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça n'en sera que plus intéressant .. ricana le Mangemort.

Drago prit un air menaçant :

-Toi ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix forte en montrant Igor du doigt. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te foutre de moi ou tu vas voir … Mon père va ..

-Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de ton père que tu es là, répliqua calmement le vieillard.

-Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec moi par hasard ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago se retourna vivement.

-Toi la sang de Bourbe, tu la fermes ! J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils te gardait en vie … Mon père a juste commis une minuscule erreur, et je ne suis que là pour l'aider à la réparer.

-En faisant quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, mais sa te regarde pas !

Igor s'approcha lentement et se positionna entre eux :

-Si, sa la concerne plus que quiconque. Tu vas t'occuper d'elle.

Les deux jeunes sorciers blêmirent en même temps.

Drago fut le premier à réagir :

-Attends une seconde. J'ai pas trop compris là.. Je vais m'occuper d'elle ?

-Oui, je vais tout t'expliquer en détail, répondit Igor en prenant un air supérieur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ton père a fait une grosse erreur en ramenant la Sang de Bourbe au lieu d'Harry Potter. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de moisir dans les cachots les plus moisis entre deux Endoloris. Tu es sa descendance, donc tu subis les conséquences aussi. Pour une raison inconnue, notre Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres veut garder cette garce en vie, et il faut qu'elle soit nourrie, qu'elle dorme correctement. Il va aussi falloir qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, bref, qu'elle ai une vie normale. Enfin, on se comprend.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien cette fois. Pourquoi ils ne la relâchaient pas ? Comme ça, elle aurait une vie encore plus normale ! Et qu'est-ce que mijotait Voldemort qui nécessitait de la garder en vie et en bonne santé ? Mais surtout, que venait faire Drago là dedans ? Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de mieux comprendre qu'elle et le fit savoir :

-Oui super, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi cela me concernait.

Igor reprit ses explications :

-C'est toi qui va « l'aider » à avoir ce mode de vie normal. Elle sera toujours prisonnière mais elle aura plus d'autonomie. Tu vas la surveiller, tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Mais attention Sang de Bourbe. Si tu tentes ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour t'enfuir, tu le payeras très très cher.

L'expression « être blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine » semblait être inventée pour Drago. Il ne savait que dire, tant sa stupéfaction était grande. Hermione non plus n'était pas très heureuse. Mais au moins allait-elle pouvoir sortir de cette maudite chambre et s'aérer un peu l'esprit … accompagnée de Drago. Tant pis, elle tenterait de mettre au point un plan d'évasion même avec cette fouine sur le dos. En attendant, la fouine semblait sur le point d'exploser. Son visage était passé du blanc le plus fantomatique au rouge le plus volcanique.

Igor semblait s'amuser de cet arc en ciel qui défilait sur le visage de Drago.

-Bon, et bien Drago, je vois que cela te conviens parfaitement. Des camarades te feront passer tes affaires et nous agrandiront magiquement la chambre.

-Sa suffit ! Hurla Drago. Je ne veux pas être la nounou de cette Sang de Bourbe !

-Tu n'a pas trop le choix .. Soit tu réussis cette insignifiante tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te confie, soit c'est ta mort dans d'affreuses souffrances, ainsi que celle de toute ta famille. Tu vas donc bien gentiment accepter, puisque tu ne peux pas faire autrement, et surveiller la gentille Sang Impure pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, sinon, vous en payerez tous les deux le prix fort. Des questions ?

-Oui, répliqua Hermione. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que j'ai une vie normale ?

-Ecoute ma petite. Quand on a un laps de temps supplémentaire de vie comme ça, surtout avec de bonnes conditions, on se la ferme. Et puis, j'en sais rien, le Seigneur n'a rien dit. Mais bon, même si je l'aurais su, je t'aurais rien raconté. Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse. Ah, la chambre a été agrandie.

Une nouvelle porte était apparue dans la pièce avec un ploc retentissant, suivi d'un bruit étouffé. Drago se précipita vers la nouvelle chambre et cria un juron à Igor qui ricana et transplana. Le bruit qu'avait entendu Hermione n'était autre que les affaires de Drago qui avaient été balancées pas très délicatement dans la chambre par deux Mangemorts.

Drago s'installa avec moult insultes, grognements, protestations .. et ainsi de suite et ils allèrent se coucher.

Et c'est ainsi que commença véritablement l'enfer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit étrangement mal. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux car une vive lumière l'éblouissait. Elle fut tout à fait réveillée quand elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit à baldaquin habituel. En fait, elle était … par terre. A même le sol. Avec une fenêtre en face d'elle, grande ouverte, ce qui faisait qu'un vent froid s'était infiltré dans la pièce et que le soleil l'aveuglait à moitié. Elle grelottait, et, à peine voulut-elle se redresser qu'elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle sentit une vive douleur aux bras et aux jambes. Des courbatures. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et tituba pour fermer la fenêtre. Elle se mit à éternuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait pris froid en plus. Génial. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit dans cette pièce étrangement vide, sur le sol, avec la fenêtre grande ouverte, alors qu'il devait faire un 5° tout mouillé de chaud. Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette pièce ? On l'avait transféré durant la nuit ? Elle se serait réveillée quand même … A moins que … Oui, on avait du l'ensorceler. Mais qui avait bien pu .. ? A peine se fut-elle posé cette question (rhétorique) qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce et qu'elle vit ce qui avait été sa chambre durant (?) . Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé, elle avait en fait passé la nuit dans la chambre que devait avoir Drago ! Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le lit à baldaquin, SON lit et aperçut les cheveux blonds du Serpentard, si caractéristiques. Alors qu'elle voulait tirer violemment les couvertures et hurler de toute la force de ses poumons pour réveiller agréablement le sorcier, elle se prit quelque chose en pleine figure, ce qui fit un gros BOUM et elle s'étala de tout son long. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qui l'avait percuté. Sauf, qu'il n'y avait rien ! Le silence assourdissant de la pièce fut rompu par un rire retentissant. Drago sortit sa tête du lit et observait Hermione tout en rigolant.

-Ahahahahah, le coup du mur sa marche à chaque fois ! Alala, si tu aurais vu ta tête ! J'aurais du prendre une vidéo tellement que c'était mythique … Ce petit air surpris … Ahahah !

Un Protego, pensa Hermione, j'aurais du y penser. Cela avait l'air de l'amuser à un point ! Drago n'arrivait plus à respirer et il pleurait de rire. Pitoyable.

-Sale fouine, tu vas me le payer ! Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre et en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Elle resta près de 3 heures dans l'eau, à essayer de se détendre. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle s'aperçut que la collision avec ce satané mur invisible lui avait laissé une grosse bosse bien voyante sur le front. Drago n'avait pas fini de rigoler, pensa t-elle. Quand elle sortit, la pendule chanta : il était midi. Elle entra prudemment dans sa chambre. Personne. Elle s'avança encore plus prudemment vers son lit à baldaquin. Le sort avait été levé et elle put s'asseoir sans problème pour manger le contenu de son plateau repas. Soudain, la porte de la (supposée) chambre de Drago s'ouvrit et il sortit, goguenard.

-Alors tu t'en est remis ? Jolie la bosse !

Hermione préféra l'ignorer, sinon elle allait lui balancer son plateau dessus. Elle continua de manger le plus fièrement possible ses haricots.

Drago continua :

-Et au fait, bien dormi ?

Cette fois ci, Hermione ne put se retenir :

-Comment ta fait ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour me déplacer cette nuit sans que je m'en rende compte, et aussi pour le Protego.

Drago éclata de rire :

-Sang de Bourbe, ta perdu des neurones quand tu t'es jeté contre le mur ou quoi ? J'ai utilisé la magie, comment tu veux que je fasse ?

-Parce que tu as le droit à la magie ?

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa poche:

-Bien sûr qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas prisonnier, j'ai juste une petite mission à remplir. D'ailleurs, je peux te faire ce que je veux ! Mobilicorpus !

Hermione se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Drago fit un geste avec sa baguette et Hermione se retrouva la tête en bas.

-Arrêêêêêêête ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la secoua dans tous les sens et Hermione sentit qu'elle n'allait pas garder son déjeuner dans son estomac longtemps. Puis, il la fit redescendre à toute vitesse et l'immobilisa à 2 centimètres du sol, avant de cesser son sort brutalement. Hermione fit une sorte de roulade pas très gracieuse avant de retomber sur les fesses. Elle se redressa aussitôt, folle de rage :

-Espèce de .. !

-Tss tss tss, ricana Drago. Tu t'approches pas sinon, hop, un petit tour dans les airs. Je veux qu'on mette les choses au point : JE suis le maître ici. JE fais ce que JE veux. Et toi, tu fais ce que J'ai décidé compris ? Cet après-midi, je vais te faire visiter le manoir. Je suis obligé. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi Voldemort veut que tu vives mais je vais tout faire pour que ce soit dans un enfer. Je vais te faire payer toutes ces années où tu m'as humilié devant les autres, petite Sang de Bourbe. Mais attention, ne tentes rien, ou je serais obligé de te faire mal, très mal. Alors ne me donne pas une bonne raison pour le faire.

Il répéta :

- Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Hermione serra les dents et prononça un « oui » étouffé.

- Bien.

Drago allait partir mais il revint sur ses pas :

-Ah. J'allais oublier. A partir de maintenant, tu dormiras dans cette minuscule pièce qui m'étais réservée. Tu peux emmener tes affaires avec toi bien sûr.

Il étouffa un rire.

-Je suis bête, tu n'en as pas.

-Très drôle. Et je vais pas dormir par terre quand même ?

-Bien sûr que si. Tu finiras par t'y habituer tu verras, termina t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de l'insulter. Du calme, du calme, se dit-elle. Elle se força à respirer calmement puis elle se dirigea vers la pièce qui allait maintenant être sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son ancien bureau, son lit aussi, ainsi qu'une armoire. Hermione l'ouvrit vivement et elle découvrit des tas et des tas de vêtements … Des robes, des jeans, des tuniques ainsi que des paires de chaussures. Bon, c'était pas trop trop son style, elle qui préférait plutôt les choses simples mais elle ferait avec. Elle fouilla dans les affaires et essaya une chemise rose pâle avec un jean et des ballerines. Elle s'observa dans le miroir qui était lui aussi apparut contre le mur. Elle était plutôt fine, assez grande pour 17 ans. Elle s'approcha de plus près de la glace et inspecta son visage : elle avait déjà au naturel une peau assez blanche, qui le restait toujours, malgré les nombreuses heures passées au soleil. Mais alors là .. Elle était carrément fantomatique ! Prendre l'air ne lui ferait aucun mal .. Elle continua son inspection : toujours cette magnifique bosse sur le front, quelques boutons sur le nez, mais rien de grave. Elle détacha ensuite ses cheveux. Cette tignasse lui avait toujours posé problème, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été le sujet de moquerie préféré des Serpentards durant tout Poudlard, et surtout de Drago. En repensant à lui, une vague de colère la submergea. Cette petite fouine ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle décida de se changer un peu les idées avant de devoir passer un après-midi entier avec son ennemi. La jeune sorcière jouait à la mannequin en se sélectionnant des tenues. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ni la porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'elle était en train d'essayer les talons les plus hauts qu'elle avait jamais vus.

-Alors on fait la Barbie, Granger ?

Hermione fit un bond de trois mètres de haut quand elle entendit la voix de Drago, reconnaissable entre milles. Elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse, avant de lancer un regard furieux au Serpentard.

-Mais Barbie est blonde non ? Et elle est plutôt jolie, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Arrête donc de te rendre ridicule comme sa, sa me fait de la peine pour toi.

-Toi, c'est vrai qu'avec tes cheveux blonds, tu ferais une jolie Barbie, répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

-Oooooouh, la Sang de Bourbe se rebelle ! Allez, enlève moi ces horreurs, on y va. D'ailleurs, comment sa se fais que tu ais des meubles, ainsi que des vêtements et des chaussures ?

-Aucune idée.

-Ah. Je vais vite enlever toutes ces choses inutiles alors, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il brandit sa baguette. Hermione l'arrêta :

-Je te conseille de pas trop y toucher. Si sa sa trouve, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui les a placés, tu sais, pour que j'ai « une vie normale » et je doute qu'il soit ravi que tu les enlèves.

Drago semblait hésiter quelques instants puis il reprit :

-Ok, j'éclaircirais cela plus tard.

Le jeune homme commença à sortir de la pièce, et, voyant qu'Hermione ne se bougeait pas le moins du monde, ajouta :

-Bon, dépêches-toi, on va pas y passer 3 ans !

Hermione, enfila une paire de baskets qui avait l'air à peu près confortables et le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte de ce qui avait été sa prison depuis plus de 2 semaines en posant sa baguette dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall immense, peut être à la mode autrefois, mais pouvant être qualifié de « ringard » aujourd'hui. C'était trop chargé. Des tapisseries, des bougies, des tapis … Hermione ne reconnut pas le hall qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée. La voix de Drago interrompit ses pensées.

-Alors, tu aimes ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux : le Serpentard s'intéressait à ce qu'elle aimait maintenant ? Elle répondit le plus simplement et le plus franchement possible :

-Non.

-Bah, sa m'aurait étonné. Tu n'as aucun goût. En même temps, tu es une Sang de Bourbe, il ne faut pas trop s'attendre à mieux … Enfin bref. Bon alors, là, c'est le hall d'entrée. Je suppose que tu te demandes par où tu es arrivée la première fois, sachant que ce hall ne ressemble pas du tout à celui que tu as vu.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Et bien, c'est le même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres change la couleur des objets et la décoration en permanence. Quand tu es arrivée, tout était noir, cela voulait dire qu'il était de bonne humeur. En même temps, il croyait avoir capturé Potter et non toi, mais c'est une autre histoire .. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste besoin de changer un peu le décor. Donc ne t'étonnes pas si demain, le hall est entièrement différent.

Ils continuèrent la visite. Ainsi, Drago lui montra des dizaines et des dizaines de salles, de la plus extraordinaire - la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle ne contiennent quasiment que des livres de magie noire - aux pièces les plus inutiles, comme le garde-manger, en passant par les plus horribles (et il y en avait beaucoup) : les cachots. Ou plutôt les salles de torture. Un long couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques torches sur les murs (non mais elle était où la magie là?). Mais le pire de tout, c'était les cris. Plutôt des hurlements pour ceux qui se faisaient torturer, ou des gémissements pour ceux qui n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Hermione fit aussitôt demi-tour, sentant qu'elle n'avait ni la force, ni le courage d'aller plus loin. Drago la retint par le bras :

-Tu restes. Nous allons faire la visite jusqu'au bout.

-Pas question. C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous torturez des gens, et vous les enfermez. C'est cool, j'ai compris l'avertissement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Drago avec un air qui ne le montrait pas du tout. Je suis obligé de te faire visiter TOUT le manoir, y compris les prisons et les salles de torture. Ordre du Seigneur. Et nous ne voudrions pas contrarier le Seigneur n'est-ce pas ? Alors soit tu continues de ton plein gré, soit je te soumets à l'Impérium, et je te forces à torturer toi même les prisonniers.

Hermione acquiesça : elle n'avait pas trop le choix en même temps. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir. Il faisait une chaleur abominable.

-Pourquoi il fait si chaud ? Hurla t-elle.

-Attends un peu, tu vas vite le découvrir, répondis Drago en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait.

Quand Drago était content, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Hermione se prépara pour le pire. Elle eut raison.

Les premières salles étaient destinées aux prisonniers qui ne restaient pas. Hermione reconnut la cellule où elle avait passé sa première nuit. Plus ils avançaient, plus les prisons étaient petites, et moins bien équipées. Dès qu'ils passaient devant une cellule, les prisonniers se jetaient contre les barreaux afin de les implorer de les délivrer. Hermione sentit son courage fondre quand elle vit un garçonnet âgé d'une dizaines d'années, la figure crasseuse, la regarder fixement :

-S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Ma maman, je veux ma maman ! J'ai rien fait...

Hermione s'approcha de la prison du petit, lui toucha la main discrètement et lui dit tout bas :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer .. Un jour tu sortiras d'ici, je te le promets. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon ravala ses larmes qui coulaient de ses jolis yeux bleus :

-Ilann.

-Ilann. Je n'oublierais pas.

Une main sur son épaule la rappela à l'ordre :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Interdiction de s'approcher des prisonniers !

Hermione ne répondit rien à Drago. Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour enfermer des enfants.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ilann, qui lui rendit un regard rempli d'espoir qui lui brisa le cœur.

Elle continua néanmoins la visite, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de pire après l'enfermement d'enfants. Elle se trompait. Plus ils avançaient, plus la chaleur devenait insupportable. Hermione suait à grosses gouttes et elle observa Drago à la dérobée qui lui, semblait frais comme un gardon. Sûrement un sort pour se protéger, pensa Hermione avec amertume. Ils arrivèrent dans les salles de torture. Une sorte de grosse cheminée était placée au centre. Les prisonniers étaient attachés au fond de la pièce, contre une barre métallique qui faisait le tour de la cellule ovale. Un Mangemort, qui faisait office de bourreau s'approcha de l'un d'eux, un homme chauve, dont la figure était parcourue d'horribles cicatrices, et qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Soudain, Le Mangemort le poussa brutalement dans la cheminée. Hermione hurla en même temps que l'homme. Drago lui plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche. Voyant qu'elle continuait de se débattre, il lui lança un sort d'immobilisation. Hermione fut contrainte de subir la vision horrible du prisonnier en train de brûler vif, tentant malgré tout d'échapper aux flammes avec de vaines contorsions. Une odeur de chair brûlée lui parvint aux narines. Le Mangemort fit un geste sec avec sa baguette et le feu de l'immense cheminée s'éteignit. Hermione distinguait le corps noirci de l'homme. La jeune sorcière revoyait en boucle les images de sa mort. Comment une telle cruauté était-elle possible ? Et soudain, un mouvement. Hermione avait dû rêver, ce n'était pas possible … Le Mangemort se raidit légèrement et brandit sa baguette. Hermione blanchit : elle voyait maintenant très bien l'homme qui bougeait faiblement. Elle ne comprenait rien, elle l'avait vu brûler devant elle... Hermione aurait bien voulu fermer les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas, le sort de Drago était encore actif. Elle prit son mal en patience et vit peu à peu le cadavre calciné retrouver ses formes d'origine et sa peau redevenir blanche. L'homme se releva, hagard, entièrement nu et Hermione aperçut une longue cicatrice qui cinglait son dos. Le Mangemort fit apparaître une robe noire sur l'homme et s'empressa de l'immobiliser à l'aide d'un sort. Il le fit ensuite léviter et l'attacha à la barre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hermione sentit le sort d'immobilisation lancé par Drago s'annuler. Elle se retourna, et Drago lut l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Pas un mot. On en parle dans la chambre.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et ils transplanèrent. A peine arrivés, la sorcière s'effondra sur son ancien lit. Elle leva la tête et vit que le Serpentard la regardait.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Parvint-elle à articuler. Cet homme était mort et …

-Ah ça t'énerves quand tu ne comprends pas hein ? Répondis Drago.

-Et puis... et puis... qu'ont donc fait tous ces hommes, femmes et ces …. enfants, pour être traités de cette façon ?

Drago soupira, et pour la première fois, Hermione vit de la compassion dans ses yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien, ils devaient sûrement être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment … Ou alors peut-être que ce sont des membres de la famille des Aurors …

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis Granger. Le Seigneur veut affirmer sa puissance. Il capture les personnes qui lui semblent intéressantes, et fait du chantage en échange de leur libération.

-Et je suppose qu'il ne les libère pas, même s'il a obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait …

-Exactement. Il les tue.

-Je m'en doutais. Et l'homme brûlé ?

Cette fois, Drago ne dit rien. Hermione insista :

-Tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais …

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … Voldemort fait beaucoup d'erreurs …

Hermione se figea. Drago s'en aperçut :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu t'attends à ce que le diable en personne débarque !

-Tu as prononcé le nom de …

-Voldemort ? En effet. Et tu t'attends à quoi ?

-La dernière fois, Harry a dit son nom et …

-Ses sbires sont arrivés ? Je sais. Sauf que nous sommes à l'intérieur du manoir. Il n'y a aucune surveillance.

-Aucune surveillance ? Mais …

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ? Que Voldemort s'amuse à surveiller ses Mangemorts à longueur de journée ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? C'est quasiment impossible de s'échapper d'ici. Il y a des Mangemorts absolument partout. Et si l'un deux voulait s'enfuir ou trahir le Seigneur, la traque commence. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau du lâche qui a essayé de duper Voldemort. Et je peux te dire qu'il va finir ses jours dans les pires souffrances …

Hermione en profita pour reposer la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

-Et l'homme brûlé ? Il était mort, je .. je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Cette homme n'est pas.. ce n'est pas un être humain.

Le sang d' Hermione se figea.

-C'était quoi alors ?

Drago sembla réfléchir intensément. Hermione crut qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais mais il articula d'un air grave:

- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, et surtout comment il l'ont trouvé, mais ils ont réussi à capturer un vampire.


End file.
